Seeds of Change
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Vegeta returns from months of training to a pregnant Bulma who is seeing someone else. When she allows him to stay with her once again he realizes this man is no Prince Charming. Will he have a chance at the family he turned away from? BulmaxVegeta


Vegeta glared tentatively at the familiar house in front of him. It had been seven months. Seven long months he had spent training. 7 months since he'd run away... He crossed his arms, nervous to see her. He wasn't _exactly_ expecting open arms but she had opened her house to him once and he knew she would again. Vegeta gave a tense inhale and started towards the door. It cracked open before he reached it, his whole body going stiff.

She appeared in the door, aquamarine eyes wide in shock, two delicate hands clutching a swollen belly. Her turquoise hair was the only part of her that moved, swaying in the light breeze. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had laid eyes on her. Her belly had grown with his seed, rotund and showing signs of life. Her skin was absolutely glowing and her breasts were swollen as well. Vegeta swallowed hard as he tried not to remember swarming her breasts in passionate kisses months ago...

"What are you doing here." Her voice was shaking but there wasn't an edge of question in her voice. She was demanding an answer. Vegeta smirked. She was just as he remembered, unafraid of him and ready to stand her ground. He cocked a charismatic smile and cracked one of his shoulder blades. "I've spent a long time training, Woman. A meal would suffice now." was his response. Bulma glared at him, a look of sheer disbelief on her face.

After a moment she turned from him and started back through the door. She paused before entering the house once more and cast a disinterested look at the stout Saiyan behind her. "Go back where ever you came from." she said tensely, continuing her way inside. Vegeta frowned. His tactic of easing his way back into the normal swing of things had failed as he thought it would. "Woman!" he called after her, making his way to the door and inside the house before she could even shut it. She still didn't face him. "Woman! Is this how you greet me after my absence!" Vegeta demanded indignantly. He took in all the familiar sights and smells he had been longing for.

Bulma whipped around to face him, her face red and tears lingering in her eyes. "What do you want!" she cried. Vegeta shrank back slightly. He thought she might be mad but he hadn't really intended to make her cry. He looked at her quizzically as she pressed on. "You've been gone for seven months, Vegeta! Did you finally go Super Saiyain? Did you beat Goku? What! Tell me so you can leave and I can continue my life how it's been for the past seven month-" Vegeta grabbed onto Bulma's forearm, gentle enough not to harm her but firm enough to convey his passion. "Bulma. Why do you think I'm here? I'm to here to be with-" he paused, his onyx eyes boring into hers.

Bulma felt a warmth creep onto her face as she once again felt herself lost in Vegeta's demanding eyes. After a moment she pulled away from Vegeta, her eyes averted to the ground. She absent-mindedly caressed her forearm as though vegeta's touch was palpable. "That's not true." she said quietly after a moment. "I had to focus on my training and lets be honest, I couldn't do that he-" "You ran away, Vegeta." Vegeta winced at that statement as two hurt, blue eyes met his own. "I came to you." she said, her whole body shaking. "I came to you and I told you that I was pregnant with your child, that I loved you and I wanted to have a family with you!" There was no stopping them now, tears bypassed Bulma's eyes in a desperate cascade.

Vegeta watched Bulma weep, utterly dumbstruck. "The next day you were gone. No words. No goodbye. You never said that you wanted to me or this child." Vegeta was silent a moment. It irritated him greatly that he ran away and it irritated him more that he had to ask for a place back in Bulma's life. "I viewed you and this child as a weakness, so I left." Vegeta stated after a while. "You view us as a _weakness?_"Bulma repeated, the hurt in her voice quickly changing to anger. Vegeta frowned. "How could you say that about us?"

"Because, you are. I cannot allow anything to happen to either of you, do you understand that? Any of my enemies, if they caught wind I had a family they would track you both down and use you as a way to hurt me. And you matter more than anything so it would, you're both my one true weakness. I've never had anything to care for before, not ever!" Vegeta explained, his face pinched in a serious scowl. "I left to prove to myself that I did not have a strong attachment to you, but I just ran away from the fact that you were my weakness and I cared more about you than anything else." Bulma opened her mouth to interject but he placed a finger to her lips. "I spent seven months thinking of you, your warmth, your scent, our bodies intertwined, my seed inside of you. I couldn't take it any longer. I'm back and I will not leave again."

Bulma shrank away, shaking her head. Vegeta's expression hardened. "What more do you want, Woman! Spit it out." he demanded, his arms folded apprehensively. Bulma chewed on her lip. "Vegeta, this isn't fair. You've been gone for seven months and you expect my life to go on hold while I wonder if you're even coming bacK?" her voice broke. Vegeta's face fell at her response. "So you're saying you didn't." A quick silence passed between them. "I've been seeing someone else." Vegeta baulked. He had been stupid. He had been blind. He had left the one thing he'd ever cared about in the entire world in uncertainty and she had found someone else.

He stared at her for a long, unsure of how to react. Bulma winced, afraid of his lashing out. "No human shall raise my child." he said after a while, his voice dangerously low. Bulma fiddled with her hair. "I would never ask that of you, Vegeta." Vegeta wrinkled his face in disapproval, more bothered and disappointed then he'd ever let on. He started past her, heading upstairs. "Like I said, witch, I need a meal. And perhaps new clothes..." Bulma didn't disapprove, she started after him contemplating dinner.


End file.
